Geek's Day Out: ONESHOT
by Tiggs Panther
Summary: Pre Samurai's Journey Cam bumps into the others near a local grocery store.


**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm**  
"Geek's Day Out" - _a (not entirely serious) fanfic by Tiggs Panther_

PR belongs to Disney, and all that lot. This was purely written for humour's sake.  
The "Pray" line came from one of Rene's amusing replies on the _alt.fan.power-rangers_ newsgroup. And Dustin's combination of sheer mental idiocy and high fighting prowess is pure Gourry Gabriev.  
(What can I say, I'd just finished watching _"The Slayers"_ when I wrote this.)

* * *

Cam sighed as he walked out of the store with a large carrier-bag, recognising the very familiar three teenagers who were walking past at that very time. Silently he cursed whatever Gods had "Technical Support" under their jurisdiction. It wasn't that he disliked the three remaining students of the Wind Ninja Academy, in fact he was starting to find he actually liked them. It just that they didn't have a clue in some matters.

"Hi Cam," chorused Shane and Tori, even as Dustin said "Hi Dude!" in that enthusiastic way of his.

"Oh, hi you three," he replied. "Aren't you supposed to be training or something?"

"We were," said Shane. "Only Sensei told us we should go out into the City, and practice being vigilant and observant."

"Though I think he just wanted us out of Ninja Ops," grinned Tori, sheepishly.

"I wonder why," muttered Cam.

"Anyway," continued Tori, puzzled. "What are **you** doing out in the 'Real World'? And coming out of a grocery store no less?"

"Hey, I know," began Dustin. "I bet he's stocking up on Instant Coffee and Caffeine Pills. He's been pulling all-nighters to finish fixing the Zords after that last battle." Shane and Tori just glared at him, as if to say _'Whose fault was it that they got trashed anyway?'_

"Anyway, who's to say I was buying that kind of stuff anyway?" protested Cam.

"Well, what **were** you buying then?" asked Dustin.

"Errrrm," began Cam, not looking at the Rangers **or** his shopping. "_Jolt Cola_ and _Penguin Mints_."

Luckily, Cam was saved from any further embarrassment by a beeping from his shirt pocket. He grabbed his PDA, flipped open the screen, and started reading.

"Oh dear," he said, frowning. "It looks like there's a new Monster arrived in the old Quarry, and it's making it's way into town."

"How can you tell that?" asked Tori.

"Bluetooth," shrugged Cam.

"You have blue teeth?" asked Dustin, confused.

"No, Dustin. It's just that my cellphone has a..." he paused, noticing Dustin's blank expression. "Never mind. You'd better just get over there right now." At that point, the communicator signal on the three Rangers' Morphers went off.

"Shane here, what is it, Sensei?"

"I called to warn you about a threat converging on your current location, Shane."

"If this is the new Monster sighting, then Cam's just warned us about it."

"Actually Shane," continued the Guinea Pig, "I was about to warn you about the squad of Kelzaks who are just around the block from where you are now."

"Aah, I think they just found us." Cam's voice must have carried it's nervousness even over the communicator.

"OK then," Sensei said, after a brief pause. "Tori, Dustin, you two get over to the Quarry and take on the Monster. Shane, you and Cam take on the Kelzaks, then send him back here and go help out the other two." At this, Tori and Dustin stripped off to their Ninja Uniforms, before vanishing in a dark blur, leaving Cam and Shane with the Kelzaks.

Like the other two, Shane stripped down to his fighting gear, even as Cam put down his groceries and delivered a roundhouse to a nearby Kelzak. And then the battle was met in earnest. The two of them moving with a fluid grace that you wouldn't expect from a Computer Nerd and a Skateboarder.

As the Kelzaks started to pull back a bit, Shane and Cam soon found themselves surrounded. Someone had obviously done with homework, figuring that fighting skill aside, Cam's greatest strength was from inside Ninja Ops. Outside like this, the Rangers were down by one vital support.

Shane's Morpher beeped again, an Shane activated the communicator function. Dustin's rather worried voice came from the other side of the connection.

"Well, we managed to finish off the Monster fairly easily guys. But things just hit the usual major complication." It was easy to see what Dustin was referring to, as a huge scroll was hanging in the air several blocks away. This vanished in a crackle of energy, to be replaced by a giant-sized monster.

"Cam, what should we do?" asked Shane.

"Pray!" came the answer. "My father isn't heavy enough to send the Megazord."

"What about that handheld gizmo of yours?"

"I've not got around to programming remote-comtrol functionality into it yet. Currently it can only be used monitor the feeds from the scanners back in Ninja Ops."

_Meanwhile,_ back in Ninja Ops, a Guinea Pig was climbing into the rafters.

"All I need is a bit of help from Gravity..."

_*thud*_


End file.
